OSRS Blackjacking Guide - Fastest method to train Thieving Wiki
Willkommen im OSRS Blackjacking Guide - Fastest method to train Thieving Wiki Welcome to RS3gold's guide to OSRS blackjacking. In this article we will cover topic of blackjacking and answer some questions like what it is, how to do it and why you should do it. With this article you will be able to buy runescape 3 gold max your Thieving skill in days. If you want to learn all about it, you will find everything you need in the text below, so let's get started. What is blackjacking? Blackjacking is an ability which can be performed to gain experience in Thieving. It is based on the usage of Blackjack which is members-only melee weapon to knock-out enemies and steal from them when they are unconscious. Blackjacking can be performed on bandits around Pollnivneach and won't work on Ardougne Knight. In order to start Blackjacking players will have to complete Feud Quest which requires 30 level in Thieving skill however the optimal level in Thieving to start blackjacking is 45. Getting to level 45. Before you will be able to finish Feud Quest and start blackjacking, you will have to reach level 45 in Thieving and this means that you will have to use other methods before you will start training with this one. The fastest way of obtaining Thieving experience on low levels is through finishing quests like The Feud, The Golem, Land of the Goblins, and Troll Stronghold. If completing missions is not what you desire and you would rather focus on typical ways then you should use the methods listed below. 1-10 Pickpocketing Men and Women around Gielinor 5-20 Stealing from Tea Stall in south-eastern Varrock (beware of knight) 20-25 Stealing from Silk Stalls in Ardougne market 25-45 Pyramid Plunder After reaching level 45 you can start blackjacking. There are three types of blackjack in Old School Runescape - Oak, Willow and Maple Blackjacks. Each of them can also be made into one of three specializations offensive, defensive or just a normal. It’s not what you should be looking at since while training all of the specializations are fine just make sure to use maple type since this one is the best. Buying on the Grand Exchange will be the shortest way of obtaining this item but you can also complete first part of Rogue Trader minigame which also rewards it. Now that you have acquired a blackjack, you will get to know how to use it. As mentioned before, blackjacking involves knocking out your target to pickpocket him afterwards (twice) and repeating this process to accumulate experience. So to put it simply, you have to right click your enemy for the knockout and then right click to pickpocket twice after he's unconscious. Because in OSRS bandits are dazed only for three seconds, you have to pickpocket them as fast as possible, failing to pickpocket them twice in time, will result in being caught. It means 5 second stun and damage taken. From time to time bandits will also want to take revenge on you, which results in the message from them "im going to kill you for that" and eventually them attacking you. This can be avoided by taking the correct actions. When bandits says words mentioned above all you have to do is to attempt another knockout. Since the window between a message and an attack is very short another knockout has to be done right after the message. If you can manage to get your enemy unconscious you should use pickpocket twice as soon as possible. Repeat this process to farm experience. The optimal set-up (items that you might need) First of all, it will be crucial to bring some food. Just like with normal pickpocketing - your targets might want to take revenge if they catch you trying to steal from them. You will need some food to regenerate health points. Because you also don't want to get broke quickly just buy wines. They are extremely cheap and each wine recovers 11 health which is good enough. Buying cooked fish might give you more health per piece but will cost much more gold. If you want to train for a longer time in the same spot you can take with yourself noted wines and use general store trick to make unlimited food source out of it. Just simply sell all of your of your wines in general store near bandit camp and buy as much of them as you need when you run out of food during your training. This process will unnote sold wines so you can use them without running to the bank which is way further than general store. You won't need more gold than 200gp for a carpet ride because you will get enough gold for wines from the bandits that you pickpocket. Since Pollen Reach is not affected by desert heat you don't need any water source. Another sure thing on the list of things that you will need is armor and other pieces of equipment. Bandits can hit quite hard and if you won't manage to knock your target down, they will be attacking you until you leave the area. Make sure to grab a decent set so amount of the food that you are going to use won't be too high. The less hits you take, the less food you need to eat. If you are engaged in a fight against a bandit, running away is usually the better option than a fight (unless you have very high combat stats and you can finish him without wasting time). When it comes to additional items that can make your life easier, you can also bring gloves of silence - they won't improve your chance to blackjack or to pickpocket. After successful blackjack they will give you an additional percent on a successful second attempt of pickpocketing. On top of that bracelet of regeneration might be a nice addition since it recovers players health by 1 for each minute. Things like Rogue Equipment, Ardougne Cloak and Dodgy Necklace won't be neccessary here. Where to begin Now you have the knowledge on how to blackjack and you are equipped to do so you can start your training. Head over to the Shantay pass where you can get into the Magic Carpet ride. Ask the NPC if he can take you to the Pollnivneach where you can find bandits. There are three types of bandits that you can meet in the camp: bearded bandits in white outfits are perfect for level 45 thiefs, shaved ones in the white outfits should be robbed after reaching 55 level and those in fancy colourful outfits are for experts with Thieving skill over 65. You can recognize easily how each of the bandits looks like by inspecting him with right click. Now that you are in Pollnivneach and you are ready to break the law go to the chosen bandit and use the lure option on him. He should start following you but he might also say that he is busy right now. In that scenario you will have to keep trying until he accepts your offer. Now that you have lured your target you can lead him to a cozy room where no other bandits of his type are present. If one of them sees you, then you will be caught and you will have to deal with both your target and his partner. Because of that, try to get into the room with no one else in it and make sure to close curtains while blackjacking. If you are curious about experience rates which you can gain through this activity then here is a summary Levels 45-55 - around 90k experience every hour Levels 55-65 - around 150k experience every hour Levels 65-87 - around 180k experience every hour Levels 87-91 - around 200k experience every hour Levels 91-99 - around 220k experience every hour Of course to achieve such rates you will have to pay attention to what you are doing and don't make mistakes which can lead to bandits attacking you and therefore to the waste of time. Additional notes on how to be effective In blackjacking lure option can be used to bait NPCs to come into the tents (house). If you have managed to lure an NPC to the room you don't have to use that option anymore. Just make sure to close curtains which will act like doors trapping your enemies inside the room. Successful knockout gives just enough time to pickpocket bandits two times but to make it possible, you will have to be quick. If you are, don't attempt third pickpocket. And if you won't manage to knock down your opponent, don't try to pickpocket more than once. If you fail to knock the NPC out, he might start attacking you. In that scenario, you can attempt to interrupt him before his second hit by either pickpocketing once or another knockout attempt. If you have failed and your target wants to fight you then you should escape either by climbing a ladder or just by running away. Another option to avoid combat is to use lure option right after the first attack and to spame space to skip the dialogue before another attack occurs. You will have to do this one very quickly because if you won't manage to skip the whole dialogue you will have to fight or run away. If you are bringing food mentioned above to Pollnivneach you can unnote it through NPC in general store. Another option is to buy it directly from Ali the Bartender which resides in the local bar. Other ways of training Some of the players would choose other ways of getting to max level in Thieving. There are methods like pickpocketing Master Farmers, stealing from Stalls like Cake, Fruit and Hosidius, pickpocketing Knights of Ardougne and others that might give you better success rate. Most of those methods are located in east Ardougne. You can find there Ardougne Knights and stalls to steal from. These acitivities are pretty simple and self explanatory and can lead to easy money. Summary This is the end of this OSRS blackjacking article. We hope that you have learned what you wanted to learn from this guide and it made your Thieving training easier. Now that you are expert in robbing bandits leveling to 90 or even 99 shouldn't be a problem. Those of you who want to expand their knowledge of Old School Runescape to make their days in the game easier can read articles or guides about this title at our blog page. There you can find posts made by our community, share your own thoughts and see what others think. Also, make sure to check out our Twitter and if you need any help you can contact our staff 24/7 on a live chat. Whether it is January or October you will find us always online. Whether you are level 65 or 3. Whether you play with game controller or with keyboard - you will always find a support there. RS3gold OldSchool RuneScape guides and articles If this guide wasn't detailed enough we encourage you to visit official Old School RuneScape Wiki page. Users there provide personal content where you can find info about Thieving items, weapons, location, seeds, requirements, recommended skills, alternative contents, Achievement Diary, rogue fur chests, personal loot, food that you can eat, teleport locations and more. Every player can easily learn how to gain experience at high rate with articles like this. Pick guides posted daily that can help you learn in minutes how to play, find most useful link, png image, way to earn coins. Alternatively you can also read about every direction of Gielinor Worlds: north, east, west, south to choose which path you want to take on. Your quests will be completed without a talk as you can find short and medium lenght solutions to them on our site. You can learn a lot - just give it a try. Beschreibe dein Thema hier Das ist ein Beispieltext, den du mit der Beschreibung deines Themas ersetzen kannst. Dieser Text soll Lesern erklären, worum sich dein Thema dreht (zum Beispiel über das Videospiel, die TV-Serie, ...) Letzte Aktivitäten Vorgestellt Füge hier Inhalte ein, die du gerne vorstellen möchtest! Zum Beispiel ein Video, ein Bild oder einen besonders guten Artikel. 298px Kategorie:Wiki